Con el tiempo descubrimos cosas
by Equidna
Summary: Sansa Stark y Tyrion Lannister se han unido en santo matrimonio. Ninguno de ellos lo tenía planeado y mucho menos lo deseaban...Aunque con el paso del tiempo, ambos acabarán descubriendo cosas del otro, que quizás llamen la atención. ( Todo pertenece a George R. R. Martín )
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1: Boda de papel.**

Hacía dos semanas que había recibido la comunicación, a labios de su padre, sobre su próxima uníon matrimonial junto a la joven Stark. Muchas habían sido las veces que él mismo había intentado apróximarse a ella, tanto como las que había intentado ganarse su confiança en vano. Finalmente desistió. No solo porque tenía quehaceres más importantes, sinó porque lo tacho como algo imposible.

—¿Cómo se encuentra lady Sansa ésta mañana?—preguntó a una doncella que había entrado en sus aposentos, dispuesta a hacer la cama.

—La señora se encuentra un tanto ausente y nerviosa mi señor.—respondió ella, apartando las sabanas y colocando unas de nuevas.—Si me permite.—continuó, azotando la almohada y consiguiendo que ésta quedara más mullida.—Creo que la señora ésta nerviosa porque hoy es un día muy importante para ella tanto como para usted.—sonrió la doncella.—Una no se casa todos los días con el hombre al que ama.—Tyrion estalló en carcajadas ante el desconcierto de la muchacha. Que poco conocían ellos los problemas de la alta cuna.

—Podeís retiraros.—masculló, cuando la vió plantada frente la cama, ya echa, mirándolo, a la espera de una nueva orden.

_ El hombre al que ama _. pensó con sorna, mientras se desnudaba. _Todo esto una farsa. Nuevamente una farsa. ¿Amor?. Sí, sobretodo amor, ¿aunque a quién podía culpar?. Él, un hombre feo, conocido como enano o gnomo por todos los de la corte y los que no eran de ésta, conocido como un bastárdo por su propio padre, una deshonra para los Lannister...un asesino . _ Subió al banquito colocado al lado de la bañera y entró en ésta. Dejó que la helada agua mezclada con el té caliente, le relajara los músculos, y sin quererlo, sus ojos se cerraron. _Un asesino. Vagamente lo recordaba. Vagamente recordaba como su madre dándole a luz, había fallecido. ¿Aunque para qué recordar?. Teniendo una hermana tan retorcida y puta como la suya...¿para qué? .  
_

—¡Querido tío Tyrion!—exclamó el rey Joffrey, entrando abruptamente en sus aposentos. Tyrion, abrió los ojos a la espera de que éste habláse.—¿Aún bañandonos?—preguntó como si la mera pregunta fuera un chiste.—Al menos Sansa no podrá quejarse de vuestro típico olor a putas, semen y alcohol.—rió divertido acercándose a la bañera y tocándo el agua.—¿Aunque de qué servirá?. Cuándo os la esteís follando olereís a lo mismo, con la diferéncia, de que ya no será una puta, sinó vuestra esposa.—Tyrion se levantó de un saltó de la bañera y agarró a su sobrino de la solapa de su capa, acontinuación estrelló la única mano suelta contra su mejilla.

—¡Esperemos que de una vez por todas os entre en la cabeza!—rugió Tyrion agarrando a cada palabra con más fuerza la solapa. Del rostro de su sobrino se fué abandonando el típico color blanco de la tez de los Lannister, siendo sustituído por un rojo intenso.—¡Lady Sansa Stark, nunca fué, ni será una puta. Ha sido críada para convertirse en una doncella que espera a que un muchacho joven la pida como esposa, no como una puta a la que poder follar cuando queramos!

—¡No volvaís a tocarme o os juro que hoy será la última luz del día que vereís!—gritó el rey, alejándose de la bañera y señalando a su tío, amenazante.

—¡Matadme!—exigió Tyrion, volviendo a tumbarse en la bañera.—¡Pero os juro que allá donde vaya, no volvereís a vivir tranquilo!

—¿¡Estaís amenazando a vuestro rey!?—chilloneo Joffrey, mientras se volvía colérico.—¿¡Me estaís amenazando!?

—Jamás sería tan insensato como para hacer tal cosa.—contestó Tyrion, observándo a su sobrino.—Y nunca me he visto en la obligación de ello, solo os advierto, si lo consideraís una amenaza, entonces hay algo que temeís.—sonrió el enano, saliendo de la bañera.—Si me permitís, he de arreglarme para mi enlaze matrimonial, mi rey.—susurró con burla. Joffrey le dirigió una mirada enfada antes de sonreír como un desquiciado.

—Claro tío.—acontinuación salió de la habitación. Tyrion agarró la tela que usaba para secarse y se la colocó sobre los hombros. Sí, se casaría con la joven Sansa Stark, una muchacha llena de vida y sueños reflejados en ambos ojos...y él, él no podía evitar imaginarse ser el verdugo de ambos. ¿Pero qué podía hacer? Muchas habían sido las veces que se había negado ha hacer caso a su padre y las mismas habían sido las veces que había sido derrotado por él. Tyrion suspiró frente al espejo que le regalaba su reflejo más horrible desde el momento. No se consideraba un hombre guapo, como todos los Lannister eran, pero nunca fué del todo feo, ahora con una cicatriz, ya curada, recorriendo su mejilla, su aspecto era todavía más feo.

—¡Podrick!—gritó a su escudero. Un muchacho alto, de cabello corto y oscuro como la noche, facciones marcadas y rostro serio, entró en los aposentos, hizó una pequeña reveréncia y espero a que Tyrion le ordenara su menester.—Haced llamar a la doncella Shae.

—Enseguida.—seguidamente, abandonó la habitación. Tyrion se dirigió a la mesa que adornaba el centro de la habitación y con cierta desgana, se sirvió una copa de vino y se sentó, a la espera de que su amada apareciera. La puerta pronto se abrió, revelando a una muchacha de largo cabello negro, adornando un fino rostro de márfil.

—¿Me ha echo llamar, mi señor?.—preguntó ella más borde de lo que normalmente era.

—Dejémonos de formalidades querida Shae, nunca las hemos utilizado.—sonrió Tyrion, depositando con suavidad la copa de vino sobre la mesa.

—¿Me has echo llamar?—repitió ella, ésta vez sin las formalidades que tanto habían incomodado al enano.

—Así es.

—¿Qué quieres entonces?—Tyrion notó un cierto enfado en el tono de voz que le hizo ponerse alerta.

—Sabes que yo no he pedido ésto.—masculló, de repente enfadado, no solo con ella por creer que sería capaz de tomar como esposa a una muchacha mucho más joven que él, sinó con él mismo por no haber sido capaz de impedirlo.

—¡Claro!—exclamó ella.—¡Ningún hombre desea casarse con una muchacha joven, fértil, guapa y sobretodo sumisa!

—¡Yo no!—gritó indignado Tyrion, golpeando la silla en la que había estado sentado segundos antes.—¿Cómo puedes siquiera pensar que yo soy como todos ellos?

—¡Todo hombre piensa más con el pene que con la cabeza!—gritó Shae indignada y dolida. Se había encariñado con Tyrion, el hombre que la había tratado bien, sin importarle que fuera una asquerosa puta que cobraba cada polvo echado.

—Si por el pene pensase, no me casaría.—murmuró Tyrion.—Ahora largo.

—Pero...¿no me habías hecho llamar?—preguntó Shae sorprendida ante el echo de que la echara repentinamente.

—¡He dicho que largo!—gritó el enano enfadado. La muchacha asustada como estaba, se olvidó de la reveréncia y salió de la habitación corriendo, dirección a la de Sansa Stark, que en esos momentos se encontraba en la bañera, siendo acicalada por unas tres doncellas que canturreaban alegres para desgracia de la desdichada muchacha. ¿No merecía un mínimo de misericordía? Hacía meses que no veía a su família, y a la única que hubiera podido ver en aquel angustioso castillo, se había escapado, en busca de una muerte segura a mano de los vasallos que el rey Joffrey había enviado en su búsqueda.

—Mi señora, relajaos.—demandó una doncella de dulce voz que había comenzado a peinar su largo cabello rojo. Sansa suspiró y miró su reflejo en el espejo, al mismo tiempo que Shae entraba en su habitación. Se sentía vacía, sola, amargada...se sentía muerta. Hacía apenas unos meses había soñado con viajar al castillo junto a Joffrey, del que se había encariñado por su elegante porte y su belleza innata característica de los Lannister...de todos menos de su futuro esposo.

—Mi señora, que suerte teneís, vivireís con un hombre que os quiere y que vos misma quereís.—suspiró una doncella de corto cabello rubio. Sansa sonrió amargamente en el espejo. Sobretodo le quería. ¿¡Cómo iba a querer a un hombre que apenas conocía y que encima era enano y feo!?

—Mucha.—se obligó a decir. Observó como las manos ágiles de la doncella trenzaban su cabello y lo recogían en un tirante moño, que aguanto con una cinta. Se levantó de la silla y se desvistió, acontinuación apareció Shae con su vestido.—Es precioso.—murmuró. Que se casara con un hombre que detestaba y no amaba, no quería decir que no pudiera apreciar un vestido como aquel.

El vestido en cuestión era largo, de manga corta. La parte de arriba iba unida a la de abajo, ambas eran del mismo color, un beige poco común. Estaba repleto de remolinos que formaban raramente flores.

—Así es mi señora.—afirmó Shae, vistiéndola. Pronto se vió arreglada. Shae cogió una pequeña tiara y se la colocó entre el recogido.—Hermosa.—sentenció.

—Me alagaís y haceís subir mis colores, querida Shae.—sonrió Sansa. Suspiró. Siempre había imaginado su boda como el día más feliz de su existencia. Con los invitados más allegados a la família, con su padre entregándola al hombre que le haría feliz durante el resto de su vida y con el que engendraría hijos y hijas fuertes. Pero nunca se imaginó su cruel futuro. Invitados a su enlaze matrimonial que apenas conocía de haber intercambiado dos o tres palabras, un prometido del que no quería saber nada y atormentandola sobretodo eso, la imagen de la cabeza de su padre. Eddard Stark, un hombre alto, con el cabello largo y los tan comunes ojos grises en la família Stark, había muerto a manos del rey Joffrey, y desde ese momento Sansa lo agradeció, no por la muerte de su padre, sinó por el echo de haber abierto los ojos antes de haberse entregado como una tonta a Joffrey.

El sonido de alguien llamando a la puerta la sobresaltó:—Adelante.—por la puerta apareció el escudero de su prometido, seguido de cerca por él. Tyrion Lannister.

—Estaís hermosa lady Sansa.—dijo él, removiéndose incómodo. ¿Qué debía decir ella? ¿Qué también él se encontraba glorioso?

—Muchas grácias mi señor.—respondió ella. Podía ver unas pequeñas perlas de sudor recorrer el rostro de su prometido, al parecer se encontraba igual de nervioso que ella.

—Podemos hablar en privado.—questionó, al mismo tiempo que le pedía a Podrick que abándonase la habitación, Shae a regañadientes también lo hizo, pero primero le dirigió una mirada a Tyrion. El enano suspiró.—Se como os sentís, yo me siento igual.

—Lo dudo mucho mi señor, nadie sabe como me siento.

—Del mismo modo que vos no sabeís como me siento yo.—sonrió Tyrion acercándose a ella.—Lamento mucho lo que os estan haciendo lady Sansa. El rencor y el odio son cegadores para el bien y el rey Joffrey contiene ambas.—suspiró, tomando la mano de su prometida.—Una cosa podeís tener segura, no os harán más daño.

—Os lo agradezco mucho mi señor.—murmuró sincera Sansa. Muchas habían sido las veces que la habían golpeado por no cumplir alguna fechoría de su rey, otras tantas los intentos de violación de las que siempre se libraba a manos de Sandor, o bien conocido como el Perro del rey.

—Nada que agradecer, ahora salgamos, pronto empezara el espéctaculo.—susurró Tyrion, tomando el brazo de su prometida.

* * *

Sobre el altar, Tyrion se removia incómodo. Su vista trazaba un recorrido que pronto memorizó, entrada, banquito en el que tendría que subir para colocar la capa que protegería a su futura esposa y finalmente donde su padre se encontraba. Aún le quedaba la débil esperanza de no contraer matrimonio. Las puertas se abrieron y por ellas aparecieron Joffrey y Sansa. La muchacha se encontraba hermosa, como minutos antes lo había estado. Su cara se encontraba sería, impasible, sin expressión alguna. Joffrey en cambio miraba sonriente a todo aquel que se dignase a poner sus ojos sobre él.

—Toda vuestra.—sonrió el muchacho, soltándo a Sansa y cogiendo el banquito al que se debería subir. El rey, volvió a sonreír a su tío y bajó las escaleras, hasta situarse junto a su madre y su abuelo.

—Podeís ponerle la capa de protección a vuestra esposa.—pidió el sacerdote. Tyrion miró a su prometida que se dió la vuelta, a la espera. Las risas pronto inundarón la sala para desconcierto de Sansa, pues no conseguía llegar a ella ni dando pequeños saltos.

—Podeís bajar por favor.—pidió a Sansa. La muchacha asintió al tiempo que doblaba sus rodillas y llegaba a la altura de su prometido. Tyrion colocó la capa sobre los hombros de su prometida.

Sí. Hoy ambos quedarían unidos en santo matrimonio, un matrimonio que poco tenía de verdadero.

* * *

¡Hola! Es mi primera historia sobre 'Juego de Tronos' serie a la que me he enganchado como un bebé a su chupete. Espero que os guste el capítulo, tanto como la pareja pues yo la considero muy curiosa y en especial, la mejor. Espero saber vuestras opiniones y comentarios, ya sean malos o buenos, quiero saber que opinaís y también alguna idea para poder hacer de ésta pareja, pues en la seria no están mucho juntos. Bueno espero que guste.

Besos.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: Porque si no hay sangre, no hay boda.**

Que Sansa odiara a Joffrey no había pasado desapercibido por un borracho Tyrion. La muchacha evitaba a toda costa acercarse a él más de lo permitido, también evitaba hablar con él y le incomodaba encontrarse en la misma habitación que el rey, que ajeno a tal sentimiento, hacía todo lo contrario.

—¿Os encontraís bien lady Sansa?—preguntó hipando el enano mientras con delicadeza, por los años adquirida, se llevaba a los labios una copa de vino.

—Sí. No debeís preocuparos por mí, disfrutad de la fiesta.—pidió Sansa, tomando un trozo de fruta de la bandeja y llevándosela a la boca. Tyrion se encogió de hombros, pero no disfrutó de la fiesta como su recién esposa le pidió y mucho menos cuando su padre le llamó.

—Deja de beber.—escupió Tywin, arrebatándole la copa de las manos.—¿Debo recordarte que tienes un deber ésta noche?

—¿Debo recordarte que no pienso hacerlo?—preguntó Tyrion, recibiendo un tortazo como respuesta.

—Es tú obligación, ¿acaso piensas dejar virgen a tu esposa?

—Lo tenía meditado y era la única opción que me había realmente planteado.—masculló Tyrion, observándo a su padre enfurecido. ¿Acaso él decidía cuándo, cómo, dónde...? No pensaba arrebatarle a Sansa lo único que la mantenía unida a la inocencia.

—Habrá encamamiento.

—No lo habrá y no me podrás obligar a tal acto, no serás tú quien se encuentre en esa habitación.—y cogiendo la copa de la mano de su padre, se alejó de él, dejándolo con la palabra en la boca. En esos momentos, Sansa se llevaba a los labios una copa de zumo de uva que tan gentilmente Shae había conseguido para ella después de abordar las cocinas. La muchacha se encontraba nerviosa, hacía un rato que no paraba de observar como Joffrey miraba en su dirección, con una sonrisa que comenzó a desquiciarla. El rey se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hacía ella.

—¿Todo bien Sansa?—preguntó riendo, observando de soslayo a su tío que se encontraba rellenando su copa con más vino.—Parece que ésta noche no podrá satisfacerte.—suspiró como si ese echo fuera una tragedia.—Tendré que presentarme yo, seguro que al menos me sentirás.—el miedo recorrió el cuerpo de la Stark, que aterrorizada, se movió un paso hacía atrás para deleite del rey.—No te preocupes, será rápido.

Y Sansa deseo matarlo, deseo tener la fuerza y la entereza de su hermana Arya, que hacía tiempo que había desaparecido para satisfacción própia, pues no le hubiera gustado ver a su hermana en su misma situación. Deseo saber manejar una espada, un arco o cualquier instrumento capaz de acabar con la vida de un miserable como él. Y Sansa por primera vez renegó de la septa, pues le achacó la culpa de no saber hacer tales acciones...¿aunque se podía matar a alguien a base de pinchazos de aguja? Quizás, pero no sería tan estúpida como para intentarlo. Joffrey volvió a sonreír cuando observó en los ojos de la muchacha el miedo que sentía hacía él.

—Será muy rápido.—murmuró acercándose a ella, para acontinuación tocarle el cuello. Sansa se puso a temblar. El rey sonrió nuevamente y se alejó de allí, hasta posicionarse en el centro de aquella sala que se encontraba abarrotada de gente elegante a la que apenas conocía la joven Stark.—¡Hora del encamamiento!—gritó jubiloso. Los allí presentes sonrieron y comenzaron a acercárse a ella, dispuestos a acabar con aquel vestido tan precioso que cubría su cuerpo.

—No habrá encamamiento.—masculló Tyrion desde la mesa principal, consiguiendo con aquellas palabras frenar cualquier acto posible hacía su esposa o él.

—¿Cómo dices tío?—preguntó Joffrey girándose en redondo y observándo a su tío con una expressión que rozaba la locura.

—¡No habrá encamamiento!—gritó ésta vez Tyrion con la voz temblando de ira...¿o era por el alcohol?

—¡Habrá encamamiento poque tu rey te lo ordena!—gritó Joffrey. Tyrion cogió el cuchillo de la carne y con toda la fuerza que su pequeño cuerpo podía acumular, lo clavó en la mesa, cerca de las manos que Joffrey había colocado segundo antes. Sansa se asustó.

—Entonces satisfacerás a tu esposa con una polla de madera, mi rey.—escupió, mirando desafiante a su sobrino.

—¿Cómo?—preguntó Joffrey haciendose el sordo.—¿¡Qué has dicho!?—gritó. Twin que había estado al tanto de todo y que en esos momentos se avergonzaba del comportarmiento de su hijo tanto como el de su nieto, dió un paso al frente, adelantándose a todas las personas allí congregadas que observaban sorprendidos y estupefactos el espectáculo que habían montado tío y sobrino.

—Mi señor.—murmuró a Joffrey haciendo una casta reveréncia.—Tyrion no quería amenazaros, sabeís como se pone después de tomar un par de copas...¿verdad?—preguntó dirigiéndose a su hijo que continuaba bebiendo.

—Así es.—susurró.—No sería tan insensato como para tales acciones, mi señor.—sonrió el enano irónicamente. Se levantó de su asiento y agarró a una temblorosa Sansa de la mano.—Mi señora esposa y yo nos vamos, disfrutad del resto de la fiesta...no bebaís mucho, la celebración de un acto no deseado, no lo merece.

Sansa se dejó arrastrar por su marido hacía su alcoba, allí no pudo evitar sonrojarse y ponerse nerviosa. Ella no quería hacerlo, no quería hacerlo con él. Había imaginado siempre que con el que haría _eso, _sería con un hombre al que amara, al que no le importaría mostrar su cuerpo al desnudo, pero no con él. Siempre le quedaría el único pensamiento que rondaba por su cabeza mientras se iba desatando el moño: **Es mejor que lo haga con mi marido que con Joffrey. **La muchacha depositó con sumo cuidado la tiara sobre la cama, se deshizó del moño y dejó su pelo suelto, agarró el vestido y se lo quitó, sin prisas, sintiendo la tela deslizarse por sus brazos. Se quedó en camisón, un camisón corto, por encima de las rodillas, de un color blanco leche. La muchacha acercó sus manos al lazo que adornaba el camisón y que lo ataba a la cintura con más fuerza y tiró de él, cuando se disponía a quitarse dicha prenda, sintió las manos de su esposa sobre las suyas.

—Para.—murmuró Tyrion con la boca seca. La muchacha era muy joven. Su largo cabello rojo le llegaba a la altura de media espalda, sus hombros, blancos como el márfil se encontraban cubiertos por un par de lunares rebeldes. Toda una belleza.—¿Cuántos años tienes?

—Catorce mi señor.—respondió ella sumisamente. _Catorce años_, pensó tomando un poco de vino. Era un monstruo, se acababa de casar con una muchacha de apenas catorce años y lo peor de todo era que le había y le seguía gustando ver transparentados sus senos a través del camisón.

—Mi nombre es Tyrion, puedes dejar de llamarme señor.—pidió el enano, apartando la vista.

—Como vos queraís Tyrion.—dijo Sansa. La muchacha había cruzado los brazos sobre su pecho, consiguiendo que éstos quedaran escondidos tras sus brazos, facilitándole al gnomo poder hablar con ella mirándole.

—Sansa, no pienso tocaros.—susurró Tyrion dejando la copa en la mesa.—No hasta que vos queraís.

—Tyrion yo no quiero causaros un problema.—murmuró Sansa, temblando cuan hoja seca contra el frío, en su cabeza no podía evitar imaginarse a Joffrey entrando en su alcoba por la noche y violandola. Tenía miedo, pero en esos momento no de su marida que se mostraba muy comprensible.—Habeís escuchado a Joffrey y vuestro padre os lo ordenó.—Sansa se sonrojó ante la mirada sorprendida de un Tyrion que no daba crédito a lo que oía, la muchacha al parecer había escuchado la conversación que había mantenido con su padre.

—Sí, no os niego que mi padre me lo ordenara, pero hace años que dejé de seguir ordenes, y mucho más las de mi padre. Ahora las dicto.—explicó Tyrion, tomando asiento en la cama y dando un par de golpecitos en ésta para que su esposa se sentara. Sansa se movió automáticamente y con elegancia típica de una señorita, tomó asiento en la cama.—Mira Sansa, no puedo negar que seas guapa, que lo eres, pero tampoco puedo negar que no te quiera. Seguramente en un pasado te hubiera follado y después te hubiera dejado un par de monedas, pero no puedo. Eres mi esposa y como tal te debo respeto, no te tocaré hasta que tu quieras, pero tampoco lo haré con amor. Es curioso como el destino elige situaciones que parecen cómicas pero que realmente son una mierda.

—¿Y si no quiero qué me toques nunca?

—No habrá problema, mentiremos.—respondió Tyrion sonriendo a la muchacha que se quedó descuadrada.

—¿Cómo?

—Mancharemos las sábanas de sangre, y finalmente se podrá decir que ésta boda tuvo en algún momento sentido. No tiene por qué saber la verdad.

—¿Y por qué no lo hacemos hoy?—Sansa no podía evitar sentir una cálidez recorrerle el cuerpo. El enano no le arrebataría la virginidad, no la obligaría, no la violaría...al final el hombre, el enano, sería el mejor Lannister.

—Juré ante mi padre que no lo haría y si a la mañana siguiente ve las sábanas rojas, pensará que ha ganado y no pienso otorgarle tal satisfacción a un viejo que no merece más que una muerte lenta y dolorosa.—Sansa asintió, aunque no lo entendía, era lo que una bueno esposa debía hacer.—Ahora duerme.—murmuró Tyrion levantándose de la cama y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

—¿Dónde vas?—preguntó Sansa, tumbandose en la cama, abriéndo las sábanas y escondiéndose bajo ellas.

—Ahora vuelvo, debo encontrar a alguien.—murmuró el enano.

—¿A Shae?—preguntó la Stark ahora Lannister al enano, consiguiendo que éste se quedara estático frente a la puerta.—Hace tiempo que veo como os miraís. Se que es a ella a la que quieres y debo informárte que ella también te quiere a ti, lamento mucho haberme interpuesto en esa relación.

—No es tu culpa.—sentenció Tyrion antes de abandonar la alcoba. Era cierto que iba a buscar a Shae, la mujer de la que se había encariñado por no llamarlo enamorado, necessitaba verla, desde la boda no había sabido nada de ella o había estado lo suficientemente borracho como para poder verla con perfecta nitidez.

El enano caminó por los pasillos alumbrados tenuemente por la luz que reflejaban las velas colgadas de la pared. Los muros de piedra adornados con cuadros de diferentes artistas, a los que reconocería si les prestara un mínimo de atención, le devolvían la mirada, algunos enfadados otros divertidos. La escasez de muebles facilitaba el tránsito si un grupo grande se cruzaban por el pasillo y pasaban al mismo tiempo.

—Buenas noches.—saludó al guardía que custodiaba las puertas a las habitaciones de los empleados. Su hermana Cersei había sido quien había impuesto tal orden por temor a que alguno de sus sirvientes se escaparan y chismorrearan los cotilleos de los que se enteraban.

—Buenas noches mi señor.—respondió en su vuelta el muchacho cuadrandose y cediéndole el paso. El enano atravesó las puertas y entró en una enorme sala repleta de puertas y más puertas que comunicaban a las diferentes alcobas destinadas al servicio. Caminó derecho a la penúltima puerta de la derecha, donde se encontraba alojada Shae.

—Shae.—murmuró abriendo la puerta. Quizás debió haber supuesto que algo mal andaba cuando se había ido acercando y había escuchado los gemidos salir de la puerta, o quizás debió haber supuesto que una puta no deja nunca de serlo y que por un par de monedas, se acostaba con toda la corte. Pero lo que no se le pasó por la cabeza ninguna vez, hubiera sido encontrarse a la muchacha en plena acción, gimiendo como una desquiciada, gritando, arañando... y mucho menos con su escudero Podrick.

—Tyrion.—el enano se hizo el sordo y salió de allí, corriendo. Necessitaba aire fresco, pero no pensaba salir fuera del castillo, no se arriesgaría a que alguien lo viera, regresó de nuevo a su alcoba y abrió el balcón a cal y canto, dejando que el aire le inundara los pulmones.

* * *

**¡Hola! Grácias a Damoniaca4ever por comentar, has sido la primera por lo tanto, el capítulo te lo dedico, espero que éste siguiente capítulo os guste, a partir de ahora todo será invención mía, éstos dos primero capítulos era para poner en situación aunque cabe decir que también son invención mía pero con lo qque sucede en la série. Espero saber sobre vosotros y vuestras opiniones en los comentarios :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3: Explicaciones que no vienen a cuento.**

Sansa sabía que se había casado con un Lannister, la família a la que más odiaba en esos momentos, no solo por lo que le ocurría a ella física y psicológicamente, sinó por todo lo que con anterioridad esa família había provocado en la suya. El derrumbamiento, la tragedia. Su padre había muerto. Todavía recordaba a Joffrey pedirle al verdugo que acabara con su vida mientras ella rogaba o más bien gritaba clemencia. También recordaba como Arya había huído, como había huído de esa família...pero aún así y con todo, no pudo evitar estarle inmensamente agradecida al enano por no haberla forzado, por haberla dejado y sobretodo por haberle dado la posibilidad de engañar a todos los de aquella corte que esperaban ansiosos saber si las sábanas se encontraban manchadas. Sansa sabía que aquella noche su marido había vuelto más raro de lo normal, lo había visto coger la botella de vino y una copa antes de que abriera con violencia las puertas que daban al balcón, al parecer su visita a Shae no había ido como esperaba,_ ni mucho menos_.

—Buenos días señora.—saludó Shae, entrando en la cama. Ayudo a Sansa a vestirse y se dirigío a la cama, con el estómago encogido imaginando el pequeño charco de sangre, apartó las sábanas y para su sorpresa...se encontraban limpias, sin rastro de sangre por ningún lado. Dirigió una mirada interrgativa a su señora, que no pudo evitar enrojecer.

—No hubo encamamiento.—murmuró Sansa, enrojeciendo levemente. Observó la habitación en busca de su marido o algo que le hiciera saber que había estado ahí apenas un par de minutos antes. Como bien sabía, la botella de vino se encontraba vacía, pero no había nada más que le hiciera saber que su marido había salido. La puerta de la alcoba se abrió y por ella entró una doncella con una bandeja en las manos.

—Su señor esposo le envía el desayuno.—dijo antes de salir de la habitación. Sansa bostezó débilmente al mismo tiempo que tomaba asiento en la mesa. Cogió la tostada y con celebridad la untó con mermelada de arandanos, mientras observaba a Shae. Sabía que su marido había ido a buscarla por la noche, aunque también sabía que había regresado de dicha visita un tanto enfadado. ¿Qué había pasado?

—Shae.—la llamó, llevándose a los labios el zumo. La doncella se giró, soltando las sábanas.

—¿Sí mi señora?—preguntó, a la espera de recibir nueva orden. Sansa se removió incómoda, soltándo la tostada. ¿Cómo se abordaban éstos temas?

—S-se que m-mi marido te fué a visitar anoche.—tartamudeó, sonrojándose. Shae abrió los ojos sorprendida al mismo tiempo que tragaba saliva.—No me importa, es libre de hacer _eso_ con quien quiera, al fin y al cabo no me veo preparada para hacerlo yo—suspiró, toda la sangre parecía acumulada en su rostro. Sus mejillas siempre blancas como el márfil se encontraban teñidas por un rojo carmín.—Pero, me gustaría...me gustaría saber que pasó, mi marido volvió más enfadado de lo que se fué.

—¿Es una orden mi señora?—preguntó Shae, mostrandose poco receptiva a hablar de su vida privada, aunque ésta tuviera algo que ver con el marido de la muchacha.

—Es una orden.—sentenció Sansa después de mucho pensar. Se encontraba en toda la obligación de saber que hacía su marido, al fin y al cabo quería ser una buena esposa aunque no se hubiera casado con el príncipe que imaginaba...y para qué mentir, le picaba la curiosidad.

—No pasó nada mi señora. Su marido entró en mis aposentos y me encontró...me encontró...—Shae suspiró, su señora pensaría que era una zorra.—Me encontró con otro hombre en pleno acto.—Sansa abrió los ojos sorprendida. Por eso Tyrion había vuelto tan enfadado, por eso se había emborrachado hasta seguramente perder la consciencia. Porque había encontrado a la persona de la que se había enamorado en pleno acto, con otro hombre que no era él. La joven sintió pena por su esposo.

—Podeís retiraros.—dijo cuando la doncella acabó de hacer la cama, pero Shae no se movió. La doncella avanzó hacía su señora y cogiendole de ambas manos, le miró a los ojos y le preguntó:

—¿Qué sucedió cuando Tyrion regreso a sus aposentos?—preguntó osada, a sabiendas de que la podrían echar, matar o violar en cuanto a su señora le diera la gana.

—No podeís pedirme explicaciones a mí Shae, es a mi marido a quien debeís preguntar y él decidirá si responderos o no según él lo considere correcto.—Sansa se levantó de su asiento, se acomodó sus ropas y salió de la habitación, dispuesta a quedarse toda la tarde en la biblioteca del castillo, donde apenas un par de doncellas posaban sus pies para limpiar. Los pasillos se encontraban casi vacíos a excepción de un par de mercaderos que traían la comida a las cocinas y los guárdias que custodiaban cada rincón del castillo. Parecía que el rey Joffrey temiera que alguien planease escaparse.

—Buenos días Andrew.—saludó al guárdia que custidiaba la biblioteca.

—Buenos días mi señora.—respondió él haciendo una reveréncia bien ejecutada.

—Os pediría por favor que no dieraís mi paradero a nadie, en especial al rey Joffrey.—pidió Sansa.

—Mi señora...—suspiró el hombre.—Encantado estaría de poder ayudaros, pero bien sabeís que sí el rey me pregunta por usted deberé responder con resignación.

—Lo sé Andrew, por eso os ruego que sinó es él quien os pregunto sobre mi paradero, no respondaís y si respondeís, que fuera con vanas palabras cargadas de mentira.—el guárdia asintió y después de intercambiar un par de palabras más con la joven, como todo un caballero le abrió la puerta dejándola entrar a la biblioteca.

La biblioteca era sin lugar a dudas uno de los lugares más interesantes de aquel castillo. Ésta llevaba años construída y era una de las únicas salas que no había sido recontruída o modificada gravemente, pues desde hacía años las estanterías habían sido decoradas con centenares de libros de diferentes lugares y culturas. La habitación era alargada, con estanterías por todos lados, con una escalera alta colgada de una pared y con unos cuantos sillones que a simple vista parecían cómodos y mullidos. Sansa se paseó por las estanterías, con la escalera cerca por si algún libro de arriba le llamaba la atención. Sus delicadas manos se deslizaba sobre los tomos, acariciandolos y dejándo que éstos le transmitieran algo en el tacto. Grandes, pequeños, finos, gordos...los había de todos los tipos, con las portadas de diferentes colores y con diferentes imagenes. Sus manos se pararon en un libro, en cuestión el libro era antiguo, parecía roto y sus hojas se habían teñido de amarillo por el pasar de los años. En su portada una imagen de un dragón junto a un hombre la saludo.

* * *

Tyrion se había levantado temprano y después de ordenar el desayuno para su esposa, se había bañado en la habitación continua a la suya, deseoso de que el olor a alcohol desapareciera de su cuerpo y ya de paso de su estómago, que en esos momentos lo tenía revuelto. Cuando salió de la bañera y se hubo vestido, sus pequeñas piernas le dirigieron al comedor, donde el rey, su hermana Cersei y su padre Twin se encontraban desayunando.

—¡Família querida!—exclamó, irradiando felicidad fingida, desde que había descubierto a Shae con Podrick, no se creía con fuerzas suficientes como para mirar a ninguno de los dos a la cara.

—Dejate de gilipolleces Tyrion.—escupió Cersei para acontinuación llevarse a los labios una copa de vino.—Ayer no cumpliste con tu deber...

—Ni tu tampoco con el tuyo hermanita.—interrumpió bruscamente Tyrion sabiendo que los hijos de Cersei no eran más que el fruto incestuoso que había tenido con su hermano Jaimie.—No te acostaste con tu marido y mucho menos le diste un heredero.

—¡Cómo te atreves!—gritó la mujer levántandose de la silla con fuerza.—Cómo te atreves a acusarme de serle infiel a mi esposo, de haber tenido hijos con otro hombre y de haberle engañado diciendo que eran suyos...no eres más que un enano con complejo de hombre sabio.

—A las pruebas me remito querida hermana.—masculló Tyrion sin amedentrarse, tomando asiento en su sitio y cogiendo con las manos un par de uvas que llevó con aire aburrido a su boca.—Ninguno de tus hijos tiene un rasgo de tu marido y por contra todos tienen mucho en común con nuestro querido hermano.—sonrió Tyrion mostrando toda su dentadura. Sus mejillas subieron ligeramente provocando que la cicatriz que surcaba una de ellas se abriera ligeramente por la presión.—Cersei, querida Cersei, siempre lo perdiste todo por la boca, sin duda eres una mujer impulsiva que busca alcanzar el poder a costa de otros y bien debes saber que éste enano con complejo de hombre sabio, es más hombre de lo que un día será tu mimado bástardo y mucho más sabio de lo que en ningún momento de tu vida llegarás a ser tú.—ambos contuvieron la mirada, desafiandose en una muda pelea para ver quién apartaba primero la mirada.

—Madre.—murmuró Joffrey haciendo que su madre le mirara curiosa. En los ojos de su hijo pudo ver la rabia contenida pues al parecer no quería hacer un espectáculo frente a su prometida que acababa de entrar. Cersei cabeceó, ella tampoco se rebajaría a la altura de su hermano, ya lo había echo y por ello se encontraba maldiciendose interiormente.

—Según me enterado, no consumaste tu matrimonio querido Tyrion.—susurró la prometida de Joffrey, Margaery vertiendo un poco de agua en su vaso.

—Los rumores vuelan Margaery.—sonrió irónico Tyrion, limpiandose las manos con la servilleta. Por la puerta aparecieron los hermanos de Joffrey. Tommen y Myrcella que después de saludar a sus familiares, tomaron asiento.

—¿Y vuestra esposa?—preguntó Twin bebiendo un poco de vino mientras observaba de reojo a su hijo.

—Mi esposa a querido privarles de su preséncia.—sonrió Tyrion levantandose de la silla.—Quizás no la merezcaís.—y sin más se alejo, sin saber que detrás suyo, una mujer de largo cabello recogidos en un moño tirante, le seguía con sus desgastados zapatos por el uso y sus andrajosos vestidos. No hablaba, pero si seguía al hombre, escondida tras las sombras de la incertidumbre al no saber que sucedería si se decidia por fin a hablar con aquel hombre al que tanto cariño le había cogido.

—Tyrion hemos de hablar.—dijo al fin Shae cuando creyó encontrarse lo más lejos posible del comedor y del gentío de éste. El enano que no se esperaba escuchar esa voz, se había quedado estático y observaba al frente como si por allí fuera a aparecer un dragón que lo quemaría vivo.—Lo que viste ayer...—comenzó a escusarse la doncella.—Yo...

—No hay nada que explicar Shae. No somos nada, en realidad, nunca lo fuímos, ambos eramos dos personas en busca de una persona a la que amar que nos correspondiera con la misma intensidad.—sonrió Tyrion.—Podrick es un buen partido, de tu misma altura.—río.

—Nunca me importó la altura y lo sabes.—masculló Shae. Tyrion sonrió con tristeza.

—No hace falta que vengas con explicación que no vienen a cuento, no somos y nunca fuímos nada.—y después de decir tales palabras, se alejó de allí, dejando a la mujer mirando el camino por el que se había ido.

* * *

Grácias por el apoyo, me encanta saber que mi historia gusta lo mínimo pero lo hace, espero que os guste éste capítulo, dedicado a la única persona que por ahora me ha comentado, te lo agradezco de corazón :)

Comenten.

Besos.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4: Para poder volar, no hace falta ser dragón.**

Tyrion no se dió la vuelta en ningún momento y mucho menos cuando escuchó a lo lejos el sollozo ahogado de Shae. El enano continuó su camino, ignorando las miradas críticas de los que en el pasillo se encontraba, al parecer sus comentarios desafortunados en el comedor ya habían llegado a oídos de todos. Suspiró, odiaba sentir las miradas de todos sobre su diminuto cuerpo, pues sabía que aparte de criticarle verbalmente, sus miradas no desprendían más que asco hacía él.

—Buenos días Andrew.—saludó al que custodiaba la entrada a la biblioteca. Aquella sala repleta de historias y personajes ficticios se había convertido en su pequeño santuario, donde podía evadirse de sus problemas y las locuras que su apellido representaba.

—Buenos días señor.—respondió un tanto nervioso el guárdia, que miraba hacía la entrada una y otra vez para después dirigir sus ojos al enano.

—¿Sucede algo?—preguntó Tyrion. El muchacho negó y después de observarle un par de minutos más, Tyrion se encogió de hombros y entró en la biblioteca. La calidez de aquella sala le embolvió como bálsamo a una herida incurable. Observó a su alrededor, hileras y más hileras de libros se abrían paso a través de sus ojos, iluminados todos por las velas de los porta velas colgantes, se dirigió a la segunda estantería de la derecha, dispuesto a coger el siguiente libro que le tocaba leer aquel día. Miró la estantería y resolló enfadado. No alcanzaba a el libro, éste se encontraba más alto de lo que pensó...

—¿Necessita ayuda Tyrion?—preguntó una voz suave a sus espaldas. El enano se sobresaltó, pues no esperaba a nadie en su pequeño santuario, a nadie que no fuera él. Escuchó unas risitas detrás suya antes de darse la vuelta y ver a lady Sansa riéndose disimuladamente.

—Lady Sansa, que sorpresa encontrarla aquí.—saludó Tyrion sonrojándose débilmente.

—Suelo venir muchas veces, cuando la septa se olvida de mí o cuando consigo esquivarla. Aquí me sosiego y puedo ser yo misma, éstos libros son mi espada en una lucha.—sonrió Sansa, toqueteándose el pelo mientras miraba las estanterías con adoración.

—Ambos compartimos la misma aficción.—musitó Tyrion.—Por favor.

—¿Disculpa? Por favor qué.—preguntó Sansa descolocada.

—Si podeís cogerme el libro lady Sansa.—el enano se hizo a un lado y dejó que la muchacha se acercara a la estantería, señaló un libro de color azul con un dragón en la portada.—Muchas grácias.

—Siempre a su disposición.—Sansa hizó una reveréncia a su esposo y se alejó hasta sentarse en la silla que hacía apenas cuatro minutos ocupaba inmersa en su lectura sobre dragones y caballeros que buscaban a la princesa. Siempre había soñado, hasta llegar casi al delirio, con una historia de amor y lucha como la de los libros, con finales felices y banquetes jugosos, con príncipes hermosos y poros rezumando amor, pero la realidad era mucho más cruda que el filete que tantas veces habían cocinado sus sirvientas en Invernalia para su hermano Robb, del que hacía largo tiempo que desconocia notícias.—¿Conoce algo de mi família?

Tyrion levantó la vista del libro que estaba leyendo y tragó saliva. Claro que sabía de su família, en concreto de su hermano mayor, Robb. Por todos era conocida su trágica muerte como la de Catelyn Tully, por todos exceptuandole a ella, él mismo se había encargado de que así fuera, suficiente era con que la muchacha supiera que su hermano Bran se encontraba paraplejico y que su hermana Arya había desaparecido, sin dejar más rastro que las pertenencias que guardaba en su alcoba.

—Sí.—suspiró, observándo un tanto culpable el brillo especial que los ojos de la muchacha adquirieron.

—¿De quién se trata? ¿Arya? ¿Bran? ¿Robb?...—preguntó a bocajarro, cerrándo de golpe el libro y mirándole directamente a los ojos.

—Se trata de Robb y de vuestra madre.

—¿Vendrán a rescatarme?—preguntó ilusionada.

—No, nunca regresarán.—la cara de la muchacha se desencajó. Sus ojos, hasta hace un momento teñidos por el brillo de la ilusión, se encontraron empañados por las lágrimas que habían comenzado a salir sin cesar.

—¿Cómo? ¿Cúando? ¿Quién?—preguntó ella, entrecortadamente. Sus últimas esperanzas se habían esfumado como el dinero en aquellas tierras. De una manera rápida y dolorosa.

—Su hermano y su madre murieron en la ya conocida_ Boda roja_. —comenzó a relatar el enano, ensimismado en lo recuerdos de las conversaciones con algunos ballesteros que habían participado en nombrada masacre.—Lord Walder traicionó a su hermano, que confiado ciegamente en el hombre, había bajado la guárdia y se había convertido en un franco débil y rápido que poder matar. Luchó con honor, sangre y sudor, nadie lo niega, pero el bando contrario ya había ganado la suficiente ventaja como para hacerse con la victoria, los músicos se convirtieron en ballesteros y acabaron con la vida de casi toda la guárdia de tu hermano...

—¿Quién acabó con la vida de mi hermano y de mi madre?.—preguntó interrumpiendole ella. La muchacha se encontraba furiosa, cerraba sus puños tan fuerte que sus nudillos se habían convertido en dos montañas blancas.

—El asesino de su madre se desconoce lady Sansa, por lo contrario, Roose Bolton acabó con la vida de su hermano, apuñalándolo en el corazón.

—¡Ese hombre, ese hombre...—Sansa no encontraba palabras lo suficiente despectivas como para atacar al hombre con ellas, no merecía alguna.

—Tránquilizaos lady Sansa.—murmuró Tyrion que se había levantado y le acariciaba los hombros, en un intento de calmar aquel humor.

—¡¿Cómo quereís qué me tránquilize si acabo de descubrir que parte de mi familía a muerto?!—gritó, dejándo que lágrimas de dolor mezclado con rabia rodaran por su mejillas, hasta unirse en su barbilla y caer en su vestido.—¿A quién más matarán? ¿A Bran? ¿A Rickon? ¿O a mí?

—Os prometí en su momento que os cuidaría, no dejaré que os maten ni os lastimen.—masculló Tyrion que había dejado de tocar a su esposa y se había apartado a un lado.

—No cumplís vuestra palabra Tyrion.—replicó Sansa, limpiándose las lágrimas con las mangas de su vestido. Si su septa hubiera estado allí, le hubieran recriminado tal comportamiento.—No tendré lesiones físicas a la vista, pero por dentro me encuentro más rota que una persona muerta. Tyrion, perdonad mi osadía ante la petición que os voy a hacer, pero espero que la tengaís en cuenta y la valoreís.—Tyrion cabeceó, esperando saber cual era la petición de su esposa.—Prometo cumplir con mis labores como esposa en la cama, si vos cuidaís de mis hermanos, no os pido que mandeís a toda vuestra guárdia a Invernalia, pero si a una parte de ella.

Tyrion la observó sorprendido. ¿Tanto estimaba a sus hermanos qué ofrecía su doncellez a cambio de sus vidas? **¡Já!** pensó con amargura mientras meditaba la propuesta. Su hermana hubiera ofrecido todas sus posesiones con tal de que él acabara muerto y enterrado bajo tierra, lejos de ella y sus relaciones incestuosas.

—¿Y bien?

—Acepto vuestra propuesta...pero, no pienso mantener relaciones con vos lady Sansa. Recuerdo juraros no tocarla hasta que vos no quisieraís, y no pienso aprovecharme de vuestro dolor y vuestra desesperación con tal de poder meter mi polla caliente en vuestro coño, no me lo perdonaría.

Las mejillas de la muchacha se tiñeron de un rojo carmesí, las palabras bruscas del hombre la habían pillado desprevenida.

—Sabe Tyrion, hay veces que deseo ser un dragón, elevarme hasta el cielo y dejarme llevar por las corrientes del viento.—murmuró Sansa entrecortadamente.—También porque son fuertes, hábiles y luchadores, todo lo contrario a una servidora.

—Para poder volar, no hace falta ser dragón lady Sansa.—sonrió Tyrion que se había acercado y había comenzado a limpiar las lágrimas en las mejillas de su esposa, que se tiñeron de nuevamente de un rojo carmesí antes de que Sansa se echara hacía atrás, evitando el contacto con su enano marido.

—¿Qué quereís decir con eso?—preguntó Sansa, apartándose el cabello de la cara.

—No quiero decir que podamos volar, hemos sido privados de tal beneficio, pero según he leído en muchos libros que se encuentran en ésta habitación, cuando morimos, volamos.

—¿Volamos?—preguntó incrédula la muchacha que había dejado de hacer cualquier cosa para prestar plena atención a lo que el enano contaba.

—Nosotros no, nuestra alma.—Sansa abrió los ojos al máximo, ¿su alma se elevaría hasta los confines cuándo muriera?.—Al parecer la muerte nos visita cuando nos encontramos en nuestras últimas horas de vida y cuando nuestra última bocanada de aire no llega a nuestros pulmones, es la hora de que ella entre en acción. Nos lleva con ella, se apodera de nosotros y nos lleva al cielo o para los que realmente lo creen, al infierno según las acciones que hemos realizado en la Tierra.

Sansa tenía muchas preguntas en la punta de la lengua, golpeandose unas con otras, dispuestas a salir antes que cualquier otra, pero la saturación de éstas, la dejaron sin habla, entonces se percató de una cosa: Se encontraba a solas en la biblioteca con su esposo, hombre al que todavía no se había entregado y sobretodas ellas, la que más le inquietaba... Se encontraba agusto con él, hablar de vanalidades, exceptuando el momento del relato de la muerte de su família, le gustaba, le gustaba estar con aquel Lannister, sin importarle todo lo que el apellido había provocado en su família...

—¿Y vos dónde creeís que ireís Tyrion? ¿Al cielo o al infierno?

—A ambos. Por cada mitad de cielo nos pertenece un cuarto de infierno—sonrió él enano, orgulloso de haber descolocado a la muchacha.—No creo en eso de que todas las personas son o buenas o malas, sin puntos intermedios. Creo que toda persona buena a echo algo malo y que toda persona mala a echo algo bueno, y si así fuera, nadie sabría donde poner cada alma.

Sansa observó detenidamente el rostro de su esposo, era duro, con facciones bien marcadas, mandíbula cuadrada poblada por una pequeña barba oro de cuatro días, no parecía un príncipe, pero tampoco el verdugo:—¿Vos que habeís echo mal?

—Pensé que os interesaría más saber que he echo bien, me sorprendeís lady Sansa.—manifestó el enano que había comenzado a removerse incómodo, recordando como de algún modo había violado a la que había sido su primera esposa.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué habeís echo mal Tyrion?

—Violé y dejé que violarán a la que fué mi primera esposa.—escupió el enano, observando de frente la reacción de la joven. Ésta fué inmediata, Sansa se levantó y farfullando algo que ni ella misma pudo entender, salió corriendo de la biblioteca, dejándo detrás de sí a su esposo, que se maldecía interiormente.

Desde siempre, la sinceridad había sido el arma más fuerte de los guerreros.

* * *

**¡Muchas grácias por los comentarios, me han animado mucho a continuar! Primero de todo, lamento mucho el retraso, pero espero que la espera merezca la pena y si es así o sinó, hacedmelo saber. Respondiendo a un par de preguntas que han quedado en el aire, traje a la hermana de nuestro querido Joffrey -nótese el sarcasmo- porque tengo algún plan para ella, pero eso será más adelante, por ahora podemos decir que es para tener a toda la família.**

**_BESOS._**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5: ¿Pesadilla o realidad oculta?**

Sansa Lannister se despertó gritando. Había tenido una pesadilla. En ésta se levantaba por la noche y un hombre pequeño, al que reconoció como Tyrion a la luz de la luna, la miraba con unos ojos lascivos, y una sonrisa asquerosa dibujada en la cara. Acontinuación, el hombre agitaba en su mano una bolsa de dinero y se comenzaba a bajar el pantalón, y en ese momento ella se levantaba de la cama y salia corriendo por los pasillos, encontrándose de vez en cuando con todo hombre que convivia en aquel castillo que se había convertido en el rey de sus pesadillas. Continuaba corriendo, alcanzando los lindes del bosque, con sus piernas hasta desfallecer por el simple echo de no estar acostumbrada al ejercicio dirigido a varones, entonces se tropezaba con una rama suelta y caía, hiriéndose gravemente, mientras detrás suyo una risa ahogaba todo sollozo proveniente de su garganta. Después Tyrion se aprovechaba de ella, la violaba y finalmente tiraba un par de monedas a sus pies mientras ella se alejaba aterrada.

—¿Os encontraís bien lady Sansa?—preguntó Tyrion que se había despertado por los gritos provenientes de su esposa, que se abrazaba las rodillas mientras se alejaba a cada segundo más de él.—¿Sansa?—preguntó tocándole el hombro.

—¡No me toque!—lloró alejándose, todo lo que aquella cama le permitía, de su marido.—¡No me toque porfavor!—Tyrion retiró rápidamente la mano y se levantó de la cama.

—¿Os encontraís bien lady Sansa?—volvió a preguntar, cayendo en la cuenta de que la muchacha ya no le hablaba de tú, sinó de usted.

—No me toque.—murmuró ella, cubriéndose con la sábana. Tyrion no sabía que hacer, se encontraba tan tranquilo durmiendo cuando de repente escuchó un grito. Imagino algo peor que una simple pesadilla producida por el temor, pero sin dudar se equivocó. La pesadilla debía de haber sido horrible como para que ahora él se estuviera rebanando los sesos en busca de una respuesta que sabía que no obtendría ni hoy ni mañana...nunca.

—Sansa...—suspiró derrotado cuando entendió que no había nada que hacer. Le temía más que antes y sospechaba bien el por qué. Agarró un cojín y una manta y se tumbó sobre un butacón, y allí estuvo despierto hasta que la muchacha hubo conseguido volver a conciliar el sueño

A la mañana siguente Sansa se despertó antes que Tyrion, apartó las sábanas a un lado y se levantó de la cama. Gimió cuando lo vió tumbado en aquel butacón, con el ceño fruncido y una mueca de dolor, tapado hasta el cuello con aquella manta que tan amablemente les habían regalado en su boda.

—¿Podriaís dejar de observarme?—escuchó que mascullaba Tyrion con la voz ronca. La muchacha no pudo evitar sonrojarse y temblar a la vez de miedo. Todavía recordaba el sueño y el miedo atenazaba su garganta.

—Por supuesto mi señor.—carraspeó mientras se sonrojaba a más no poder al ver la mancha de sangre de las sábanas. Sabía que Tyrion no la había forzado, que nadie había entrado en sus aposentos mientras dormía y la había forzado, por lo tanto se encontraba en sus días de sangrado. Carraspeó nuevamente, tenía que tapar eso, su marido no podía verlo, desfallecería allí mismo.

—¿Os encontraís bien?—preguntó Tyrion que había seguido su mirada y observaba las sábanas con los ojos entrecerrados.—Lady Sansa, debo preguntaroslo, ¿esa mancha es vuestra doncellez?

—No, es mi sangrado mensual.—se sonrojó. Tyrion soltó el aire que estaba conteniendo. No se había parado a pensar en ningún momento qué era lo que hubiera hecho si no se tratáse de algo tan común en las mujeres, si porque la muchacha ya era toda una mujer, pero sabía que acabar con la vida de aquél bastárdo no hubiera sido suficiente.

—Llamaré a una criada.—susurró Tyrion sin saber que decir. Ambos se habían sumido en un silencio incómodo, observando distintos sitios de la habitación, en un intento de pasar desapercibido para el otro. Sansa asintió al mismo tiempo que tomaba asiento en la cama, incapaz de moverse más por culpa del dolor en su vientre. Tyrion por el contrario, se vistió lo más deprisa que pudo escondiendose tras el biombo que adornaba una esquina de la habitación y salió de allí casi corriendo, al trote. Al minuto una criada entró en la habitación, ésta llevaba su corto cabello escondido bajo un pañuelo, su rostro cansado y ojeroso dirigió una mirada a la muchacha y le indicó amablemente que se levantara de la cama. Sansa acató la orden.

La mujer estuvo los siguiente cuarenta minutos arreglando la habitación y a Sansa, para aquel entonces la muchacha ya se había comenzado a preguntar cuando saldría.

—¿Conoceís algún remedio contra el dolor de vientre en los días de sangrado?—preguntó una vez mientras la mujer acicalaba su cabello.—¿Cuánto os queda?—preguntó luego de tomar el remedio que la mujer había traido tan amablemente para ella.—¿Qué haceís? (...)

Para cuando la mujer salió, Sansa ya se encontraba mejor. Negó con la cabeza cuando ésta pregunto sobre algo más que hacer y después de que la mujer abandonara la habitación, salió de ésta dirección a la biblioteca, deseosa de no encontrarse allí a su marido, que al parecer ese día según había escuchado por boca de dos muchachas, no tenía mucho que hacer.

Entró en la habitación después de saludar al nuevo guárdia de la biblioteca, Marcus, al parecer habían traspasado a Andrew a las cocinas, donde por palabras textuales de Marcus, se cocian más problemas.

—No dejes pasar a nadie.—susurró antes de cerrar la puerta detrás suya. Se removió incómoda bajo el corsé cuando se estiró, en busca del libro que anteriormente había estado leyendo, cuando por fin lo tuvo, tomó asiento y comenzó a leer.

Por otro lado, muy lejos de la biblioteca, con el rostro escondido entre papeles y más papeles. Tyrion se encontraba alejado de todas aquellas cifras que le devolvían la mirada, apenas había conseguido dormir más que unas horas después de que su señora esposa le despertara por culpa de una pesadilla que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas conocer. El enano necessitaba olvidarse de todo y allí, sentado frente un montón de papeles que no hacían más que aburrirlo y dejarlo más pensativo, sabía que no lo conseguiría. Del mismo modo que también sabía que a su pequeño rincón no podía acudir, porque sabía que ella se encontraría en él. Todavía recordaba como le había mirado, con el terror grabado a fuego en sus ojos, con el sudor en la frente resvalando por su rostro, con sus ojos más abiertos de lo normal, buscando entre la oscuridad un rayo de luz.

—¡Joder!—exclamó tirando todo lo que tenía en la mesa, con la impotencia de no saber que hacer.

—¿Qué sucede hermanito?—escuchó que preguntaba la voz de Cersei desde la puerta.—¿Ahora descargar tu ira contra muebles inofensivos por qué sabes que contra tus iguales no puedes?—preguntó socarrona mientras se cruzaba de brazos en el marco de la puerta.

—No tendré la fuerza de un hombre de verdad, pero si que sigo teniendo más fuerza que vos querida hermana, y no solo físicamente, sinó mentalmente.—sonrió él, a sabiendas de que el punto débil de su hermana era que la consideraran inferior.

—Por tener menos inteligencia que vos, me encuentro más cerca de conseguir todo lo que me propongo, mientras, vos aún no habeís conseguido ni que vuestra esposa os complazca en la cama y menos aún, que os acepte como sois.

—Tardareís mucho en comprender que no necesito la aprobación de terceros para sentirme bien conmigo mismo, querida hermana. Ahora si me disculpaís, debo hacer cosas que seguramente vos ni hagaís.—el enano recogió un par de papeles del suelo, los colocó en la mesa y se alejó de allí, empujandola levemente a su paso, dejándole así claro, que era más fuerte que ella en muchos aspectos.—Cuidar de vuestro hijo, los bastárdos nunca fueron bien recibidos al trono.—sonrió cínicamente mientras se subía el cinturón y reía a más no poder por el grito estrangulado que su hermana había lanzado.

Tyrion deseaba poder hablar con Sansa, deseaba poder preguntarle con qué había soñado, aunque una leve idea se había alzado en su cabeza, con una fuerza desmesurada. Sabía que había soñado con él, había soñado algo malo, pues cuando había abierto los ojos y le había visto había comenzado a alejarse de él, a gritar y a rogar que se alejara, que no le tocara.

No sabía que era, pero sabía que tenía que ver con lo que le confesó el otro día sobre su primera esposa.

* * *

_**¡Hola! Comenzaré informando que apartir de ahora, no actualizaré tan seguido, osea que tardaré más tiempo, pues ya empiezo con las clases y creo que las ideas se me van a comenzar a estrujar como esponjas, espero que me podaís ayudar, aportando ideas y/o opiniones, ahora aclarado todo, espero que el capítulo os haya gustado. Lamento muchísimo la tardanza, sinceramente y dejandome de patrañas, estoy poco puesta en la historia de estos dos y como me he ofuscado en hacerlo siguiendo la trama de lo real... Un tanto complicado, espero que me entiendan y informo de antemano, que por mucho que tarde, no pienso abandonar la historia.**_

_**Bueno espero saber vuestras opiniones y espero que me comprendaís.**_

_**Besos**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6: Una estátua, el refugio de los cobardes.**

Habían pasado dos días desde que la muchacha había sufrido la pesadilla. Dos días en los que Tyrion se vió obligado a dormir en el butacón que adornaba sus aposentos. Dos días en los que Sansa se había encontrado la mayor parte de su tiempo escapando de los posibles encuentros con su marido. Temía quedarse a solas con él, temía que le sucediera lo mismo que a su primera esposa, temía correr la misma desgracía, temía ser violada, pero sobretodo, le temía a él. A su marido, un hombre de apenas metro y medio que había conseguido convertirse en el rey de sus pesadillas, por debajo de Joffrey, pero por encima de Cersei.

—Mi señora, ¿tomará un baño?—preguntó una doncella con la bandeja de la comida en sus manos.

—Así es, haced llamar a Shae.—murmuró mientras miraba por la ventana, con una expressión ida.

Esa mañana, al levantarse, no había visto a su marido en el butacón como con anterioridad había visto, y por la apariencía de éste, pudo saber que Tyrion tampoco había dormido allí. ¿Acaso había ido a...? Se sonrojó con el único pensamiento que rondaba su cabeza. Tyrion era un hombre, y al fin y al cabo, todo hombre tenía sus necessidades, ella no era nadie para poder juzgar o enfadarse por eso...

—Lady Sansa, ¿me hizo llamar?—escuchó desde la puerta. Shae acababa de llegar, esa mañana, lucía extremadamente hermosa. Su largo cabello se encontraba recogido en una apretada coleta y sus harapientas piezas de vestir, se encontraban de un aspecto impecable.

—Sí, preparadme un baño, como vos sabeís.—pidió levantandose de la silla. Shae preparó el agua templada y acontinuación le añadió un par de pétalos de rosa y un zumo de limón, que darían el olor al agua, después caminó hacía Sansa que levantó los brazos y se dejó desnudar.

—¿Algo más señora?—preguntó una vez estuvo desnuda y dentro de la bañera. La muchacha negó con la cabeza al tiempo que sumergía poco a poco la cabeza en el agua. Necessitaba relajarse, relajar esa tensión en sus músculos que la martirizaban cada noche y sin remedio, cada mañana.

Agarró el paño de seda que la mujer le tendía y comenzó a frotárse, limpiándose bien todo su cuerpo. Estuvo alrededor de media hora, después con ayuda de Shae, se levantó de la bañera...

—¡Decídle que espere!—se escuchó que gritaba Tyrion desde detrás de la puerta, para que acontinuación ésta se abriera estrepitosamente, revelando a un hombre que se quedó estático cuando vió a su mujer desnuda. De poco sirvió que ésta se escondiera bajo el agua o que Shae corriera a por algo con lo que cubrirle, el enano ya lo había visto todo, y sin poder evitarlo, todo lo que había visto le llamaba a poseerla.—Lo lamento lady Sansa.—susurró, tragando en seco al tiempo que sus mejillas adquirian un ligero toque carmín. Sansa, escondida bajo el agua y con el cabello frente a su cara, asintió.

—Os pido por favor que me dejeís sola.—susurró, atreviéndose a alzar la vista. Los pequeños ojos del hombre la observaban de una manera diferente. Atrás había quedado la pena y la seguridad que antes irradiaban, ahora en ellos se reflejaba el deseo que el hombre había adquirido recientemente hacía su mujer, que en esos momentos sintió un estremecimiento recorrérle de pies a cabeza.

—Lo lamento.—repitió antes de salir de allí. En cuanto la puerta estuvo nuevamente cerrada, la muchacha soltó todo el aire que inconscentemente había estado conteniendo cuando había contemplando la mirada de su marido.

—¿Os encontraís bien?—escuchó que preguntaban a su lado. Asintió vagamente levantandose de la bañera y saliendo de ésta, después, se dejó secar y vestir, levantándo simplemente brazos y piernas cuando se requería.

Su marido la había observado de una manera distinta, de una manera que aunque le diera asco reconocerlo, le hubiera gustado si no se tratara de Tyrion. La lascividad había rezumado como si unas flechas se hubieran lanzado y ya no hubiera marcha atrás. Y cuando la muchacha reparó en sus pensamientos y en lo que acababa de ocurrir, el miedo atenazó su garganta.

Su marido la había visto desnuda, acontinuación había sentido como los ojos de éste repasaban con descaro todo su cuerpo hasta que finalmente sus músculos habían reaccionado y había conseguido esconderse. Necessitaba, necessitaba aire, aire que no estuviera aromatizado con alguna espécie. Salió corriendo de allí, dejando plantada a una Shae que en esos momentos adornaba su cabello con un par de orquillas. Caminó, caminó largo rato, calmando sus ideas y sus pensamientos.

—¿Todavía no habeís consumado querido tío?—escuchó la voz de Joffrey.

—A vos no os importa si consumo o no.—se escuchó que replicaba Tyrion.

Ambas voces habían sonado cercanas, demasiado a su parecer. No quería encontrarse con ninguno de ellos, no quería verlos y mucho menos hablar. Miró a su alrededor, en busca de un lugar en el que poder ocultarse sin ser vista. A su lado, una preciosa estátua de un dragón parecía ideal como refugio. Corrió a esconderse tras ella y espero, paciente, a que ambos pasaran de largo, aún así, no pudo evitar escuchar la conversación.

—No consumaís con vuestra esposa pero a Shae, esa fulana que trajíste y a la que acogimos como una más, no paras de darle buena cuenta.—río el rey.—Ayer se la escuchaba gemir desde mis aposentos.

—Lo que haga con Shae o no, no es de vuestra incumbéncia, dedicaos a vuestra esposa y no a las amantes del resto.—masculló Tyrion.

Y aunque la muchacha tardaría mucho en darse cuenta, sintió celos cuando escuchó de la boca de su marido escapar la palabra: **amantes.**

_¿Con cuántas se acostaba mientas no estaba con ella? Mientras ella no le satisfacía.  
_

* * *

¡Hola!

Agradezco mucho el apoyo recibido y muchísimo más la comprensión que he recibido, os aseguro que me cuesta, no solo ya por el echo de la escuela, que ya es un problema grande, sinó que al llevar dos historias, una de las cuales me se incluso el diálogo de cada libro ( La de Harry Potter ) y de la otra sé, pero no lo suficiente — debería de haber esperado para comenzar a escribir un fic sobre ésta pareja y todo lo que éste mundo conlleva — me es difícil encontrar ideas para ambos que resulten originales y adientes a cada historia.

Lamento, de todo corazón el largo tiempo que he estado inactiva, soy una malísima persona, pero como prometí, no la pienso dejar y aquí teneís un nuevo capítulo.

Besos.


End file.
